


Параллельные прямые (не) пересекаются

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [21]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: BJD Cosplay, Bjd, Doll cosplay, M/M, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Два фотосета (8 и 5 фото соответственно).
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> В съёмке принимали участие шарнирные куклы Granado Newton и Dollshe Adonis.


	2. Часть вторая




End file.
